


Pool Boys and Rich Kids

by kingsofhawkins



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, And lies to him, Bottom Steve Harrington, Cheating, Drinking, M/M, Multi, Nancy cheats on him as well, Not Beta Read, Pool Boy Billy, Sex, Smoking, Steve cheats, Steve's unhappy with Nancy not that it makes cheating right, There's no actual Nancy/Steve, They do be married though, Top Billy Hargrove, rich Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofhawkins/pseuds/kingsofhawkins
Summary: Steve can't quite get over how hot the pool boy is.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Pool Boys and Rich Kids

Steve has just gotten back from the office and is currently eating leftover Chinese that Nancy had insisted they get last night, something about her letting the cook take the night off, Steve had just agreed with her to shut her up. The best way to keep Nancy happy is to just nod and agree, Steves had too many nights sleeping at the office on his nice looking couch that doesn’t feel so nice to sleep on.

Steve takes the cardboard Chinese container with him outside, he’s been dying for a cigarette, Nancy told him he wasn’t allowed to smoke in the car because it “stinks up the leather Steven” god she sounds just like his mother. Steve wonders how the old hag is going. Probably living her best life now without having to look after Steve, not that she was doing a bang up job of it in the first place, he remembers Hilda the nanny more than his own mother so that pretty much sums up his childhood.

Steve walks over to the tiki bar by the pool and opens the mini fridge, it’s stocked with all the liquor Nancy hates, everything from cheap vodka and box wine to expensive rums and whiskeys. Steve grabs the cheap vodka and takes it over to one of the lounge chairs, he toes off his shoes and ditches his stuffy tie and suit jacket, he lays back and opens the vodka, he takes a nice big swig before pulling his cigarettes out of his pants pocket, the shitty ones Tommy H got him hooked on in high school. He lights it and sucks it back, chest relaxing once the nicotine hits. Today had been hard, between having to have a meeting with a bunch of higher ups and trying to fix a really big mistake made by a newbie Steve just hadn’t had a break, his sandwich that he ordered had been given to his assistant as a thank you for staying back a bit later just to help him. Sometimes Steves just too nice for his own good.

“Ya know, I never picked you as the vodka type Mr Harrington. Thought you liked that fancy old wine.” Steve peels his eyes open to see Billy Hargrove, the pool boy, standing before him.

“I’m not in the mood for banter right now.” Steve says in reply, because really he just wants peace and quiet while he still can.

“Right, sorry.” Billy snorts as he walks away towards the pool shed.

Steve watches him take out the pool cleaning equipment, all the things Steve bought when he first bought this place, he had planned to clean the pool himself but life just seemed to get in the way and he never got around to it, and after Nancy had complained for the hundredth time about it Steve had crumbled and had just hired a service instead. That’s when Billy came into the picture, he’d shown up late the first day and Steve had almost fired him on the spot but Billy had taken his shirt off after cleaning the pool to take a dip which Steve is almost pretty sure isn’t company policy and Steve hadn’t had the balls to do it. As a closeted bisexual Steve had lost the battle as soon as he had seen golden Californian skin and abs that Steve wanted to lick, so Billy had stayed.

Steve grabs the Chinese container and eats the rest of his food as he watches Billy work, he starts with testing the pool water then moves onto cleaning the filter then he disappears into the pool shed coming back out grumbling about something that Steve can’t quite hear and then starts scooping up leaves and bugs, flinging them over the neighbours fence which Steve knows definitely isn’t company policy then he brushes the pools walls and then comes Steves favourite part, Billy steps out of his slides and pulls his shirt off, he’s all sweat slicked skin and freckles and god Steve WISHES he could have a piece of that. Billy looks over to Steve, he winks before diving into the water effortlessly. Steve throws back the vodka in frantic pulls because is it just him or is it getting hot? Billy surfaces after a few moments, pushing back his blond curls so they don’t stick to his face.

“Waters mighty fine Mr Harrington, why don’t you join me? Take your mind off whatever’s bothering you.” Billy calls out from where he’s treading water.

“I’m not really the swimming type.” Steve calls back as he stubs his cigarette out after taking a few puffs.

“What a shame, I was looking forward to you saying yes.” Billy licks his bottom lip and before Steve can even register it he’s standing from the lounge chair and unbuckling his belt.

“That’s more like it.” Billy swims to the edge of the pool and hooks his arms on the ledge watching Steve undress.

Steve unbuttons his dress shirt and pulls it off, flinging it somewhere to the side he yanks his belt out of the loops and also throws that to the side. Steve finally pulls down his slacks and they pool at his feet, Steve will definitely have to send those to the dry cleaners to be pressed again.

“Atta boy.” Billy says as Steve steps closer to the pool.

Steve has a second where he thinks maybe this isn’t a good idea, Nancy could come home any minute and he doesn’t want her to get the wrong idea but then Steve looks at Billy who’s waiting patiently for him and decides fuck it, Steve can do whatever the fuck he wants, he’s a grown ass man and if he wants to swim with this gorgeous pool boy then he’s gonna fucking do it. So Steve takes a breath before jumping in, the water is pleasantly warm from the afternoon sun and when Steve surfaces he’s meet with something even warmer, one Billy Hargrove grinning like a kid on Christmas.

“See Mr Harrington, s’not that bad.” Billy swims over to Steve.

“You can call me Steve ya know? I feel like my dad when you call me ‘Mr Harrington’.” Steve mocks the way Billy says his last name.

“Alright, _Steve_.” Billy mocks back.

Steve smiles and laughs, he splashes some water at Billy and Billy takes that as a declaration of war apparently because they end up seeing who can splash who as many times as they can. Billy wins only because Steve gets tired easily and has to yield, Steve treads the water panting but grinning like a mad man, he hasn’t had this much fun since high school, it feels nice to relax and let go of all the shit he doesn’t want to think about.

“You got anything harder than that vodka?” Billy eventually asks once they catch their breaths.

“How does Bruichladdich sound?” Steve asks as they swim towards the pool steps.

“I don’t know what the fuck that is but it sounds expensive.”

They both get out of the pool and Steve walks over to the bar, he pulls the rum out of the mini fridge and doesn’t even bother grabbing cups. Billy’s already lounging against one of the lounge chairs, smoking one of Steves cigarettes.

“You don’t mind do you?” Billy waves the cigarette around and Steve shakes his head.

“Here, this shit is like one of the most alcoholic single malts ever made so take it easy.” Steve warns as he cracks the rose gold seal, he hands it to Billy who holds it up to his nose first taking a sniff.

“I was not expecting that smell.” Billy shrugs and throws back a mouthful, he then passes it off to Steve who takes a smaller sip.

They lay like that passing it back and forth, Steve is about to take the bottle when his phone rings from his jacket pocket, he leans over and searches for it, he finds it among the cloth and brings it up to his face. Nancy. Ugh Steve so does not want to pick it up right now, she’s just going to harsh his vibe. Whatever.

“Hey Nance.” Steve tries to sound anything other than tipsy.

“Steve I’m not coming home, the work function is running later than expected so I’m just going to stay at a hotel.” Nancy says crackly through the phone.

“Uh, yeah, okay. Stay safe.” Steve hears her say goodbye before hanging up.

“You don’t love her do you?” Steve startles at Billys voice.

“Whether I love my wife or not isn’t any of your concern Billy.” Steve snaps.

“Right.” Billy takes the whiskey and takes two full mouthfuls before putting It on the ground beside him.

It stays quiet and Steve hates it, reminds him of his parents, when Nancy argues with him and he has no idea what he’s done this time.

“She’s sleeping with her coworker. How do you love someone who doesn’t love you back, who tells you it’s all bullshit when they’re drunk and then forget the next morning?” Steve finally says because he has to get this out now or it’s going to eat him alive.

“You don’t.” Billy says simply.

The sun is setting and Steve knows Billys gotta go soon but he doesn’t want him to go, he doesn’t want to be left alone in this big empty house all alone. He hates being alone.

“Are you hungry? I’m like hungry we should get pizza.” Steve blurts out.

Billy lazily turns his head to look at Steve, he smiles.

“I’m starving.” Steve smiles back and calls the closest pizza place.

They end up doing a half and half pizza when they can’t agree on one (pineapple belongs on pizza Steve don’t even argue with me right now), they eventually end up moving inside when it starts to get a little cold. They go up to the master bedroom, Steve isn’t too sure when they decided being up there was better then the den downstairs but here they are. Billy is walking around touching things as Steve sits on the edge of the bed, holding a pillow in his lap for comfort.

“Man this place feels so sterile, it’s like a hospital… no disrespect.” Billy says quickly when he turns to look at Steve, gauging his reaction.

“Nancy designed the rooms, I’m pretty sure the look is something Scandinavian. It’s all the rage apparently.” Steve remembers when Nancy had demanded he pay three thousand four hundred and ninety-nine dollars for this stupid ass bed that isn’t even that comfortable.

Not to mention the side tables alone costed Steve one thousand three hundred and ninety-nine dollars each. Steves bank account had cried every time she swiped his card or ordered another cartful online. He had to work three months from six till twelve that night just to make up for one room. After that he had put his foot down and put a limit on what she could spend.

“My place is like filled with pictures of my sister, she’s a little shit but I love her. You got any siblings?” Billy asks as he opens a drawer, one of Nancys.

“I’m an only child.” Steve watches as Billy pulls a face at whatever is in Nancys drawer.

“I was an only child then my dad remarried and Max came with Susan. I use to hate her but she grew on me, she visits like all the time.” Billy leaves the drawers alone and moves over to the doors to the walk in, it’s mostly filled with Nancys clothes but Steve has a few suits hanging in there.

“Man this chick has so much shit, how do you afford all this?” Steve snorts.

“I can’t, but you try telling Nancy that. God forbid she spends her money on anything other than renting hotel rooms to fuck Jonathan in.”

“Ugh his name is Jonathan? Sounds like a total loser.” Billy shuts the walk in doors and comes to lay on the bed next to Steve.

“Normally I’d say he’s a pretty decent guy but since he’s sleeping with my wife, yeah, he’s a total loser.” Billy snorts out a laugh before grabbing Steves arm and tugs him to lay next to him.

Their hair is still wet and Steve cringes at the idea of having to replace the duvet cover but he loses his will to care when Billy smiles all wide and honey thick. They stare at each other and Steve swears Billy is leaning in, is sure that their lips are about to touch but the doorbell downstairs rings and Billy moves away.

“I’m gonna go… get that.” Steve stands from the bed and makes his way downstairs, he opens the front doors and pays for the pizza, even tipping the teen a hundred bucks because he knows what it’s like working a shitty job in high school. He’d spent enough time scooping ice cream to never want to have anything to do with it once he quit. He should call Robin, catch up.

Billy’s leaning against the headboard when Steve comes back, he’s got a tv remote in his hand and he’s flicking through Netflix.

“Your playlist is shit.” Billy says offhandedly as Steve sits on the bed next to him.

“Nancy.” Steve replies as he flicks open the pizza box.

Billy grabs a slice of Hawaiian and takes a huge bite as he finally settles on a movie, it’s something Steve had been wanting to watch for a while. They eat the pizza in silence, except for when Billy makes commentary about the movie, Steve is sorta into it but he just can’t believe that Billy is still sitting here with him even though his job ended like two hours ago.

“You’re not even watching.” Billy turns to look at Steve, he’s licking his fingers, sucking the sauce off in a way Steve shouldn’t find sexy but he does.

“I am too.” Steve whines, the same way he does when Nancy catches him not listening to her rant about some chick at her work.

“Right, whatever I’m getting bored of it anyway.” Billy pushes the pizza box off the bed and Steve is ready for him to tell him that he wants to leave now except Billy doesn’t say that and instead says this:

“Are we gonna fuck or what? ‘Cause honestly I’ve been watching you make bedroom eyes at me for months and I tried to be a gentleman and respect your relationship but considering that’s on the rocks I feel like I can make a move now.”

Steve chokes on his saliva and starts to cough frantically as he tries to calm down.

“What?” He finally manages.

“C’mon man you can’t tell me you didn’t realise I was coming onto you? I don’t just swim in any customers pool after I’m done cleaning it.” Billy winks.

“I’m married.” Steve argues and he wishes his mouth would just shut up because he’s RUINING THIS.

“Dude, she’s sleeping around with another guy, she’s clearly not into you anymore and the way I see it you’re getting a free hall pass.” Billy moves closer and Steve can’t stop him.

“But I’m just as bad as her if I do it too.” Steve says quietly, it’s all fine having fantasies but acting on said fantasies feels like it’s too much.

“Are you even into girls?” Billy asks after a moment.

“Well yeah.” Steve says like it’s obvious.

“Right, and I know you’re definitely into guys considering you’re like really hard right now.” Billy nods at Steves lap.

Steve looks down and well hey, hello there.

“Fuck me.” Billy laughs.

“That’s what I’m trying to do.” Steve gasps and turns to look at Billy, he shoves his shoulder and Billy can’t stop laughing.

“That was horrible, now you’re definitely not fucking me.” Steve says easily.

“Oh come on pretty boy, don’t be like that... I’ll make you feel better than that bitch ever did.”

“That bitch is my wife.” Steve reminds him.

“I bet I can make her your ex.” Billy sticks his tongue out and waggles it at Steve. Oh he’s fucked.

Steve has two choices here. One, he tells Billy that he can’t do that to Nancy even though she’s doing it to him, like right now probably. Or two, he says to hell with it and gets pounded by this Californian pool boy... Steve likes option two a lot better.

Steve takes a breath before leaning forward and kissing Billy, he tastes of Hawaiian pizza and Steve almost pulls away because Billy’s so fucking wrong pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza.

“That’s the spirit.” Billy says when they pull apart for air.

“Ugh you taste of pineapple.” Is the first thing that comes out of Steve’s mouth.

It’s quiet for a few seconds before they start to laugh, it’s feels good, Steve’s belly is aching by the time they settle down. He could get use to laughing like this.

Billy doesn’t waste time though, his lips are back on Steve’s and they’re making out like they’re teenagers. How Steve use to in high school back when things like who you hung out with and how you dressed mattered. Billy ends up flipping them so that Steve’s pinned underneath him, Steve automatically parts his thighs for Billy to lay between them then brings them up to wrap around his waist locking his ankles at the small of Billy’s back. Billy rolls his hips forward and Steve whines at the friction. God he just wants more.

“Condoms and lube are in the drawer.” Steve manages to get out when Billy finally lets his lips go.

Billy squeezes his eyes shut as he slows down his rocking, he takes a pinched breath before crawling over Steve to get to the side table, Steve watches him, watches as all Billy’s muscles bunch and release as he stretches and Steve is pretty sure he’s drooling. Yup definitely drooling.

“Hey pretty boy.” Billy winks at Steve when he forces his way back between Steve’s thighs.

“That’s not fair.” Steve whinges.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Billy smirks.

“Asshole.” Steve shakes his head and leans back into the mountain of pillows.

“So not to break that mood or anything but have you ever done this kind of thing? Like stretching and stuff?” Billy opens the condom and slides that on first before coating his fingers in lube, smart.

“I’ve fingered myself before, but that’s it. I was always too scared someone would catch me.”

“Right well it’ll kind of be like that but I got thicker fingers so it’ll feel way tighter. So just warning you.”

Okay. Brag much. Whatever, Steve just wants Billy inside him like TODAY. Steve wiggles on his back as Billy rubs against his hole and it does sorta feel like when Steve has done this, except it’s not rushed and there’s no fear of a door being thrown open and him getting busted.

“Get outta ya head.” Billy flicks Steve’s forehead as Steve focuses on what’s happening.

“Sorry.” Steve leans up and kisses Billy softly before falling back.

Billy stops what he’s doing and Steve watches a red flush crawl up his chest to the tip of his ears. It’s the most gorgeous thing Steve’s ever seen. Steve smiles and reaches up and brushes an errant blonde curl behind Billy’s ear.

“You okay?” Steve asks gently.

“Yeah, fine.” Billy shakes his head a little before continuing.

He fingers Steve until Steve can stop flinching at the push and pull of Billy’s fingers, which takes longer than he had expected but whatever, it doesn’t matter.

“Okay I’m gonna push in now.” Billy grabs his cock and rest the head at Steve’s hole before pushing in.

Steve tenses up quickly and grips into Billy’s shoulders, he’s almost positive he’s leaving nail marks but something tells Steve that Billy won’t mind. It takes a lot of small rocking motions before Billy is seated fulling inside Steve, hips to ass. Steve feels full and happy and so loose on malt.

“Y’so tight Stevie. Fuck!” Billy thrusts once, hard and Steve feels it all the way from the tip of his toes to ends of his hair.

Steve nods stupidly and with one hand grabs Billy’s hip and helps guide him forwards because now he’s gotten a little taste he wants so much more. Billy gets with the memo real quick and the pace turns from soft to hard in seconds. Steve chokes and whines and moans as Billy thrusts into him harshly. It’s amazing. He truely didn’t know it could be this good, why did he settle for Nancy when he could have been having this? God Tommy H was right, Steve’s so goddamn stupid.

“Billy.” Steve moans when Billy grips up his thighs and throws Steve’s legs over his sun kissed and freckled skin.

“That’s right baby, call out my name. Tell the world who’s fucking you the way you always wanted.” Billy bares his teeth animalistic like, grinning like a mad man.

“Billy! Billy!” Steve begs.

Billy ducks his head down and tucks it nicely against Steve’s neck, kissing and biting the skin until it bruises. Steve doesn’t last long, something he expected when they got into this but he doesn’t feel ashamed just feel well fucked when he cums against Billy’s stomach.

“Fuck you’re tightening on me Stevie, didja ya cum? Shit, good boy.” Billy praises as he manages to tangle a hand in Steve’s sensitive hair.

Billy takes way longer to cum, probably from experience, not that Steve cares. He tries to help Billy along though because his ass is getting sore and he’s long past just being over sensitive.

“Want you to cum Billy. Will you come for me? Please.” Steve moans wantonly in Billy’s ear.

Billy groans deep and guttural before slamming into Steve once more. He cums and Steve takes pride in that. Billy collapses on top Steve seconds later, sweaty and out of breath, Steve runs his fingers along Billy’s spine feeling goosebumps pimple on the skin.

“I think that was the best fuck I’ve ever had.” Steve snorts when Billy leans up on his elbows and waggles his eyebrows at him.

“You’re a dork.” Billy smiles and kisses Steve a few times before rubbing his nose against Steve’s. It does NOT make Steve’s heart flutter like crazy.

“So, relationship status update?” Billy asks after a few minutes of basking in the afterglow.

“Recently single but definitely have my eyes on someone.” Steve stares at Billy almost worriedly.

“Do I know him?” Billy moves to kiss Steve’s chest.

“Mhm, blonde hair, blue eyes, Californian and works as a pool boy. Ring a bell?” Steve jokes.

“Well you’re in luck, he likes you back as well.” Billy kisses up Steve’s collarbone, neck right up to Steve’s lips.

“And if I suggested we run away right now, would he say yes?” Steve brushes away some of Billy’s hair, looking into beautiful blue eyes.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

*

Nancy comes home the next day to a messy bed and a wedding ring resting on her pillow.


End file.
